leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Aggiornamento dei campioni
A champion update is a graphical or gameplay update that occurs after a champion's initial release. Over the years, Riot Games Inc. has worked on updating champions whose visuals or gameplay don't fit with the current state of the game. The goal is to level up any outdated visuals or gameplay to make champions feel fresh while still retaining what makes them unique. Types ; * This scale of rework covers small kit changes to several champions of a specific class or subclass, that aims to give each one their own unique niche in the game, and make them healthier overall. Animations and other visual effects may be updated, but the champions model and core theme are untouched. ; * This scale of rework covers changes to a champions kit beyond number tweaks. Animations and other visual effects may be updated, but the champions model and core theme are untouched. In some cases, the kit rework will 'correct' the kit to match the intended theme. ; * This scale of rework covers changes to a champion's model and artwork. This will often include a more up-to-date voiceover and lore and even bugfixes and minor balance changes - but will not change the champion's core theme. ; * This combines the above two categories. The scale of the kit rework is usually slightly larger than a kit rework alone as the developers can plan for more in-depth visual effects and model changes. The champion's core theme remains intact. ; * Unlike the previous classifications, a complete relaunch involves an overhaul to the champion's identity - focusing on some aspects while abandoning others. This affects the champion's lore, personality, art, and model. The degree of the kit rework varies. Historical ;Texture Rebalance Texture Rebalance was an ongoing effort to update old textures to fit within the evolving color palette of League of Legends in light of the new Summoner's Rift update. Some champions have temporary a texture rebalance that won't hinder the release date of their Visual Updates (examples being and many more) * Part 1 (V4.17) ** - Classic, Dynasty, and Midnight. ** - Classic, All-star, Blood Moon, Crimson, Nurse, Silverfang, and Stinger. ** - Classic, Amethyst, Freljord, Queen, Sherwood Forest, and Woad. ** - Classic, Hot Rod, Ice Toboggan, Red Baron, UFO, and Urfrider. ** - Classic, Nightraven, and Royal Guard. ** - Classic, Commando, Enchanted, Gatekeeper, and Hextech. ** - Classic and Jailbreaker. ** - Classic, Mistletoe, Prestigious, and Wicked. ** - Classic, Defender, Iron Solari, and Valkyrie. ** - Classic, Abyssal, and Subterranean. ** - Classic, Bladecraft, Gothic, and Sewn Chaos. ** - Classic, Battlecast, and Runeborn. * Part 2 (V4.18) ** — Classic, Rusty, Goalkeeper, Boom Boom, Piltover Customs, and Definitely Not. ** - Classic, Apocalyptic, Vandal, and Cryocore. ** - Classic, Shadow, Masquerade, and Tango. ** - Hired Gun. ** - Classic, Frozen Terror, Void, Haunting Nocturne, and more significant changes to Ravager. ** - Classic, Glacial, Forsaken, and Brolaf. * Part 3 (V4.20) ** - Classic, Emumu, Little Knight, Vancouver, Pharaoh, Almost-Prom King, and Re-gifted. ** - Classic, Officer, Arctic Warfare, Resistance, Safari, and Sheriff. ** - Classic, Explorer, Frosted, Nottingham, and Striker. ** - Classic, Tundra, Atlantean, Fisherman, and Void. ** - Classic, Esquire, Hillbilly, Santa, and Scuba. ** - Classic, The Mighty Jax, Angler, PAX, and Jaximus. ** - Classic, Monarch, Caterpillar, Sonoran, Deep Sea, Jurassic, and Reindeer. ** - Classic and Dragon Knight. ** - Classic, Redeemed, Crimson Elite, and Battle Bunny. ** - Classic, Crimson Elite, Dragonblade, and Renegade. ** - Classic, Black Belt, and Primal. ** - Classic, Battlecast, Butcher, and Giant Enemy Crabgot. ** - Classic, Blood Lord, Count, Marquis, Nosferatu, and Vandal. ** - Classic, Groovy, Old Saint, Shurima Desert, and Time Machine. * Part 4 (V4.21) ** - Classic, Shamrock, Coral Reef, Marble, and Obsidian. ** - Classic, Vizier, Shadow Prince, Djinn, and Overlord (as well as all the ) ** - Classic, Frozen, Yellow Jacket, Surgeon, Blood Moon, and Warlord. ** - Classic, Infernal, General, and Jade Dragon. ** - Classic, Commando, Imperial, Viscero, and Winged Hussar. * Part 5 (V5.1) ** - Classic, Blackthorn, Blade Mistress, Exiled, and Sinful Succulence. ** - Classic, Northern Storm, and Thunder Lord. * Part 6 (V5.2) ** - Classic, Corporate, Executioner, Mr. Mundoverse, Mundo Mundo, Toxic, and Rageborn. ** - Classic, Aviator, Infiltrator, Nightblade, and Frostblade. ** - Classic, Commando, Darkforge, and Dragonslayer. ** - Classic, Demolisher, Bot, Grungy, Sasquatch, and Workshop. ** - Classic, Bilgewater, Northern Front, and Tyrant. ** - Classic, Vindicator, Aristocrat, Dragonslayer, and Heartseeker. ** - Classic, Undertaker, and Pentakill. * Part 7 (V5.3) ** - Classic, Spectral, Union Jack, Bandito, Pumpkinhead, Fiddle Me Timbers, and Surprise Party. ** - Classic, Deadly, Swamp Master, Karate, Arctic Ops, and M. D. ** - Infernal, and Lord ** - Classic, White Mage, Curling, Greybeard, Leprechaun, Baron Von, and Super Villain. * Part 8 (V5.5) ** - Classic, Nightmare, Loch Ness, Jurassic, and Gentleman. ** - Classic, Tempest, Hextech, Frost Queen, and Victorious. ** - Classic, Emerald, Armor of the Fifth Age, and Bloodstone. ** - Classic, Grey, Urf, Big Bad, Tundra Hunter, Feral, Firefang, and Hyena. * Part 9 (V5.6) ** - Classic, Silver, Viridian, Unmasked, Battleborn, and Judgement. ** - Classic, Traditional, Acolyte, Dragon Fist, and Muay Thai. ** - Classic, Myrmidon, Ruthless, Perseus, and Full Metal. ** - Classic, Rumble in the Jungle, and Bilgerat. ** - Classic, Human, Tribal, Uncle, Triumphant, Professor, Zombie, Dark Crystal, and Pirate. * Part 10 (V5.8) ** - Classic, Spellthief, Sorceress, Commando, Imperial, and Steel Legion. ** - Classic, Noxus, Lollipoppy, Blacksmith, Ragdoll, Battle Regalia, and Scarlet Hammer. ** - Classic, Mad Hatter, Royal, Nutcracko, Workshop, and Asylum. ** - Classic, Ironscale, Boneclaw and Darkflame. ** - Classic, Happy Elf, Recon, Badger, Astronaut, Cottontail, Super, and Panda. ;Project Shiny Project Shiny is a project that was built to overhaul League of Legends' graphics, improving them texture-and-model-wise to look better on faster rigs. Lead Producer Travis 'Volibar' George claimed that Project Shiny and Dominion were originally a combined development. The hope was that these combined projects would synergize with each other and turn out to be better than expected. However, due to Dominion's development phase, it had many iterations and many unknown variables. As Project Shiny team was working mainly on Summoner's Rift, their request of finalized data on Dominion cannot be fulfilled, which in turn, created a tension between the two teams. This had further caused a stall in Project Shiny, even after Dominion was finished. George took it that the mismatch and goal discrepancies between the two teams cannot continue, and therefore separated Dominion and Project Shiny into two detached entities. See also de:Championaktualisierungen es:Campeón/Actualizaciones de Campeones